


The Road Less Traveled

by tinybox



Series: unreality_strikes_back.exe [26]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Crush, False Memories, Minor Injuries, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox/pseuds/tinybox
Summary: Yuri and Kaito make decorations for the festival.
Series: unreality_strikes_back.exe [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619047
Kudos: 2





	The Road Less Traveled

***Load**

As I approach my house, I see something that makes me feel a moment of panic. Standing right by the front gate, is Yuri. 

Maybe it's just because I'm so used to seeing Yuri in her school uniform, because her clothes- an over sized sweatshirt and a pair of long, dark pants- make her look like an almost completely different person. 

Not different in a bad way, just different.

_She's a little early...but I don't want her to feel like that's a bad thing._

"Hey Yuri! Sorry if I made you wait too long," I apologize. 

"Well, I just got here...but I started to get really nervous when no one answered the doorbell..."

"You always could have texted-"

I suddenly remember that my phone isn't with me.

"Wait, never mind, my phone's charging in my room. The battery tends to drain pretty fast with all the apps I keep using. Anyway...let's go inside."

Fishing my key out of my pocket, I unlock the door. "Welcome to scenic...my house."

Yuri giggles.

"You brought a lot of stuff," I comment once we're both inside. "Want me to carry anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Yuri assures me. "Did you manage to find everything I asked you to buy as well?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Some stuff I already had, so that was useful."

"Oh?"

"I have a bunch of paintbrushes that are in pretty good condition," I explain as we head upstairs. "I prefer drawing over painting, so they haven't been used that much."

"You're an artist?" Yuri asks. "i didn't know that..."

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to call myself an artist," I quickly reply. "It's just a hobby...and I'm not very good at it."

I take Yuri to my room; the first thing she does is glance around curiously, which makes me feel anxious. 

"It's so clean..." Yuri murmurs, setting the bag of supplies on the carpet. 

"Ahaha...I cleaned it before you came over..."

"That's very considerate of you to do," Yuri says with a small smile.

"I would have been really embarrassed for my room to be a mess while you were here," I admit. "Besides, we now have extra floor-space to work with."

"Hmm..." Yuri muses. "Well, I do enjoy cleaning...I would have gladly helped you clean."

I let out a fake gasp. "Yuri, you're the guest! It would be even worse if- wait, don't look in there!"

I snatch Yuri's wrist, which was in the process of opening a desk drawer of mine. 

Yuri flushes. "A-Ah...I'm sorry...! I wasn't thinking for some reason...I was just spacing out!" 

"It's fine, it's fine..." I tell Yuri, letting go of her wrist. "I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm sorry...I guess I just panicked..."

"N-No! It's okay, I shouldn't have been snooping."

An awkward silence fills the room.

"So, um...should we get started?"

"Ah...yes," Yuri murmurs. "Um...I have a few things planned that you can help with...decorations and other atmospheric enhancements."

"Atmospheric enhancements...?"

"Mood lighting, aromatherapy candles..."

"Oh, wow. I never thought about doing stuff like that...it's pretty impressive how you're willing to go all the way for this event."

Yuri faintly blushes at my praise. "I want to help take our guests to a faraway place. Although many will stop by just out of curiosity...and for...cupcakes, I guess...I'm determined to provide an experience that will leave them wanting more."

"That's a great idea, Yuri! You know, it's easy to forget you're kind of an intense person...when you have a goal, you always make sure to do your very best."

"Intense...?" Yuri questions.

"Maybe that's not the best word to use," I admit. "What I mean is that you're a very focused person."

"Is that...a bad thing?" 

"No, not at all! It's something that I like about you."

"I-Is that so...?" Yuri stutters. "That makes me feel relieved...and kind of happy."

"You don't need to be anxious around me, Yuri. Feel free to relax. Take your shoes off if you want."

"Relax..." Yuri says thoughtfully. "I brought some thing for relaxation. I was going to use them during the poetry event..."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Yuri rummages through her bag. "Let's see..." she hums to herself, before pulling out a few candles and a wooden cylinder-shaped object. "I did some shopping on the way here, so I happen to have these in my bag. I planned to cover the windows in black paper and use the candles to light the room. I think that would amazing, don't you?"

"Yeah, that would be really neat. Scented or non-scented candles?"

"Non-scented, but that's only because I'm going to be using this," Yuri says, gesturing to the wooden object. "It's a diffuser for essential oils. How familiar are you with aromatherapy?"

"Not familiar at all," I admit. 

"Ah, is that so? Well, I consider it to be one of my favorite contributors to a positive atmosphere. Depending on the oils or herbs you choose, you can change the mood of the air itself. You can even feel it permeate through your body. Relaxation, positive energy, romance, reflection...it's almost like magic."

Yuri pushes a small button on the cylinder, and a thin steam of vapor begins to spout through a hole on the top. 

"Wow, that smells amazing."

Taking another deep sniff, I ask, "What kind of mood is that one for?"

"This is a Jasmine essential oil. It smells a little sweet and flowery, right?"

"Yeah, that's a good way to describe it."

"I chose Jasmine for the event because it provides more than relaxation," Yuri explains. "Jasmine enhances your emotions and helps you feel them flow through your body. You feel warmer, and your heart pounds more heavily. Don't you think that will be perfect for sharing our poems?"

"It might even help me feel less nervous when I perform," I say thoughtfully. 

Yuri smiles gently. "I'm sure that by providing a calming atmosphere, we'll make people more willing to share poems of their own."

Once again reaching into her bag, Yuri pulls out several spools of thin ribbon.

"What are those for?"

"Well...did you purchase the origami paper I asked you to get?"

"I put it in one of my desk drawers," I tell Yuri. As I pull out the stack of paper, I ask, "Are we making origami cranes?"

Yuri shakes her head. "What I'd like to do is write a different word on each paper. We'll need about a hundred of them."

"Oh yeah? What will they be used for?"

"Well, I'm going to cut pieces of ribbon to hang from the doorway of the classroom. Then, we can fasten the paper onto the ribbons to create a doorway curtain. Wouldn't that be beautiful? It would also catch the eye of those passing by the room...it may attract some to peak inside."

"That's really creative!" I praise. "You have a lot of good ideas, Yuri."

"Is...that so?" Yuri muses. "Well, I suppose I do get a little...intense, as you would put it," she adds with a smile, giggling a little through flushed cheeks.

_Is it just me, or is she more relaxed when it's just the two of us?_

_Or maybe it's just the excitement of sharing something she enjoys._

Yuri hands me a marker. "You can write any character you want. I'll help you once I finish cutting the ribbons."

"Ah, alright."

Sitting on the floor together, the two of us get to work. 

I carefully write down the first character that pops into my head on each paper, doing my best to manage my terrible handwriting.

_**octopus** _

_**summer** _

_**spaghetti** _

Meanwhile, Yuri unravels a long string of red ribbon to her desired length. Reaching into her bag once more, she pulls out a small pocket knife. 

"Eh...?"

The knife is strangely beautiful; the silver handle has an intricate pattern of waves etched into it, and the blade itself is gently tinted blue. 

"That's a...pretty fancy looking knife," I comment. 

"A-Ah..." Yuri stutters, looking away in embarrassment. 

"What is it?"

"...You're going to think it's weird," Yuri whispers, playing with the ends of her hair. 

"Yuri, whatever it is, I have no reason to judge. To each their own, you know?"

"If you promise you won't be weirded out," Yuri says nervously, "then I suppose I can tell you."

"I promise."

"Alright...the thing is, I'm kind of into knives," Yuri admits. "They're just...so pretty. I-I can't help it! I don't know what it is...the combination of craftsmanship and the feeling of danger, maybe..."

A flash of dismay crosses Yuri's face. "Uu...what am I even saying...? Please don't think I'm weird for this..."

"Actually, I think it's pretty cool. A bit of an unusual hobby, but it suits you."

"Suits me...?"

"Yeah, it's kind of...intense. In a good way! Besides, it's a cool looking knife."

Her expression relaxes. "It is, isn't it...? Would you like to hold it?"

"Sure, I'll check it out."

"You might want to put down the paper crane, though," Yuri advises. 

"Paper crane...?"

I look down, and see that, while I was distracted, I'd folded a blank piece of paper into a decent-looking crane.

"Huh."

After placing the crane on the carpet next to me, I hold out my hand and take the knife with the handle facing me. It feels heavy and extremely solid. 

_Where do you even get a knife like this?_

Curious of its sharpness, I feel the point of the knife with my index finger. 

"Ow-!" I yelp.

"Kaito!" Yuri gasps. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't expect it to be that sharp...! I barely touched it at all. Yuri, I guess that means you're going to have to amputate my finger. It's the only way."

"Eh-? I'm so sorry, Kaito!" Yuri says, too upset to laugh at my joke. "I-It's my fault! I should have warned you...this knife is extremely sharp...it can cut through skin like it's paper."

A small drop of blood trickles down the side of my finger.

_Ew._

Yuri takes my hand and gives the wound a closer look, her face unreadable.

"Ah..." she murmurs, staring at my wound and fidgeting slightly. 

"Don't worry," I assure Yuri, "I'll wash it off in the bath-"

Without warning, Yuri puts my finger in her mouth and licks the wound.

"A-Ah!" I gasp, pulling my hand back in surprise. 

Yuri lowers her head, her face burning up. "O-Oh...please forgive me!" she cries. "I wasn't thinking! I..."

"Yuri..." I begin, only to get interrupted.

"That's the most embarrassing thing I've ever done..." Yuri whimpers. "How could I do something like that?? I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"Ah..."

_Sure, it was a little weird, and it took me by surprise...but I guess she was trying to help, right..?_

"It's all fine, Yuri. Seriously, you don't need to worry. I've done a lot of things that make me cringe to this day. Like this one time...actually, that's not important right now. Anyway, it's no big deal."

"Uuuuu..." Yuri mumbles incoherently, her head still down. 

_What if she doesn't recover from this for the rest of the afternoon?_

"Hmm..." I mutter under my breath. "Alright, you know what..."

_This might be a stupid thing to do, but I'm gonna do it, anyway._

Taking Yuri's hand, I lick her index finger in return. 

"Kaito-!!" Yuri gasps. "D-Did you really just do that?"

"Um...n-now we're even?" 

Yuri just looks at me like I've done something wrong. 

_If not for the sweet aroma of the Jasmine oil, the air would be extremely heavy right now._

To my relief, Yuri giggles shyly. "You're so weird, Kaito," she says with a small smile.

"There are worse things to be," I decisively tell Yuri. Picking up the discarded crane, I make the wings move, all while saying, "Quack, quack!"

Yuri giggles once more, and in that moment, all I want to do is keep making her laugh. 

"Where do you keep your bandages?" Yuri eventually asks.

"Ah...I don't think I need one, actually. It was a tiny cut. Look, it already stopped bleeding."

"That's relieving..." Yuri breathes. 

Tension lifted, Yuri and I resume our respective activities.

_**midnight** _

_**echo** _

_**mystery** _

Yuri's knife cuts through the ribbon like it's nothing but air.

**_marshmallows_ **

**_jump_ **

**_tomorrow_ **

Meanwhile, I continue to make progress on the paper.

**_friends_ **

**_something_ **

**_doctor_ **

**_tulip_ **

**_ghost_ **

After we finish attaching the paper to the ribbons, we lay them all out side by side. It looks better than I expected, and will be very effective as a door curtain. 

"It looks great! Good thinking coming up with this, Yuri."

"Ah, thanks..." Yuri says with an embarrassed smile. "It's just something I saw online, really. Anyway, are you ready to move onto the next task?"

"Yeah, let's do it. What do you have in mind?"

"I'd like to create a banner," Yuri explains. "That's why I asked you to buy the paint tablets."

One of the items Yuri had asked me to buy was a kit of watercolor paint tablets. 

"We'll need about six cups of water to put each of the tablets in," Yuri says. "Do you mind fetching those for us?"

"I'll be back in a minute. Actually, do you want something to drink?"

Yuri shakes her head. "No, I'm fine. Oh, and just a little bit of water is okay. If you fill the cups too much, it will be too diluted."

Taking Yuri's advice, I decide to use small plastic bathroom cups rather than full-sized glasses. I put them on a plate to catch any paint that drips, then bring it back to my room. 

I come in to see Yuri quickly unrolling her sleeve, pulling it back over her arm.

"Yuri? Is it too hot in here or anything?" 

"Ah-!" Yuri gasps. "No, not at all! There's nothing wrong, so...let's mix the paint."

Yuri hurriedly dismisses me and takes it upon herself to unwrap the tablets, dropping them into the cups.

"I thought we could do something simple that would look very nice," Yuri says. "I'd like to paint a gradient across the banner...starting with the colors for a sunrise, then daytime, then sunset and nighttime. Once it dries, I'll write an inspirational quote across the banner. We can hang it on the wall behind the podium at the front of the room."

"Ah, neat. What are you going to write?"

"Well..." Yuri smiles enigmatically at me. ""It will be more fun to surprise you."

"Well, I do like surprises."

After rolling out the banner, Yuri and I kneel on opposite sides so we don't get in the way of each other; Yuri uses a brush and adds a few dots of different colors across the banner to serve as a color guide when we paint.

Painting on a banner with watercolors feels a lot like the art projects we had back then. For some reason, it's a lot less stressful using watercolor paint rather than acrylic. 

"This kind of reminds me of elementary school," I comment. "Remember the art projects? They were a lot of fun..."

Yuri flushes. "Ah...I'm sorry if this is too childish," she mumbles. 

"No, I didn't mean that at all. It's kind of fun, you know? I stopped painting a while back because it was so stressful trying to make everything perfect...but now I remember what it's like to actually enjoy painting."

"Yeah, it is fun..." Yuri quietly agrees. "I'm glad you feel that way, too."

She stops painting for a moment, clearly thinking to herself. 

"For me," Yuri continues, "I don't need to go out and do crazy things to have fun. In fact, I usually don't want to. I just like it when I can spend time with one other person. Even if it's something simple, like reading- it doesn't even matter if we don't talk much. Just having a friend with me makes things feel a little bit nicer. I think that's all it takes for me to be happy."

"I think I feel the same way," I tell Yuri. 

"I knew you'd understand," Yuri breathes. 

I reach for an unused paintbrush in the center of the banner. As I do so, Yuri does the same, causing our heads to bump into each other.

"Kya-!" Yuri gasps, reeling backwards. 

"S-Sorry!" I stutter, quickly lifting my hands in surprise. "Are you hurt? Do you need a band-aid?"

Yuri shakes her head. "N-No, I'm not hurt. It just startled me...that's all. Sorry, I should have asked you to get it for me..."

"It's not your fault," I quickly say. "Honestly, I really need to stop getting a _head_ of myself. Ah, your face..."

There are droplets of paint on Yuri's face and neck. 

"Is there something on my face?" Yuri asks worriedly.

"Just some paint," I reassure her. "Sorry about that, I'll get you a towel right away."

I rush out and fetch a small towel, then I dampen it with hot water. Returning back to my room, I kneel down in front of Yuri, patting down her face and neck.

"Here you go..."

"Ah-" Yuri gasps.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's hot...I just didn't expect it."

"Sorry....I didn't want to use cold water, and I may have gone overboard."

Having finished, I start to retract my hand, but Yuri suddenly holds my wrist before I move away. 

"Wait-" Yuri whispers, closing her eyes. "Just...for a little while longer. It feels really nice..."

I keep my hand still against Yuri's neck. 

Opening her eyes, Yuri stares into mine with an intense expression, one I recognize from when she reads her books...almost as if she's lost in a daze, enveloped by her own thoughts.

_Is it the aroma of the Jasmine oil giving me this dizzy feeling?_

Yuri's gentle fingers, wrapped around my wrist, send a tingling sensation through my arm. 

"Ah..." Yuri murmurs, slowly pulling away. "Sorry...I've been feeling a little lightheaded today. I didn't mean to space out..."

"I-It's fine," I stutter, and the moment is gone just as quickly as it began.

***Save**


End file.
